Peccata Capitalia
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Lujuria, pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia, soberbia. Pecados capitales que se vuelven parte de la vida diaria. En los que más fácilmente se cae y difícilmente se puede salir.
1. Luxuria

Su padre se encargó de demostrarle la maravilla del sexo cuando tenía seis años. Al principio dolía y lloraba pero él le decía que eso era un goce y que como tal, debía de disfrutarse. Poco a poco el dolor se volvió placer y los llantos se hicieron gemidos. El tiempo transcurría y ahora era él quien lo buscaba. Fue una lástima que muriera hacía cuatro años pero no se sintió mal por su muerte. En realidad no sintió nada.

El tiempo siguió y para Kuroo, el sexo se volvió en una necesidad. Una necesidad incluso más grande que comer o dormir. Le gustaba disfrutar en todo momento y no discriminaba con quien lo terminaba haciendo. Mujeres, hombres, adultos, niños ¿Acaso había alguna diferencia? El sexo era el sexo, lo demás no importaba.

Tenía encuentros ocasionales con su bro. Eran noches muy ardientes y llenas de energía pero también salía algo lastimado. Bokuto encontraba cierta fascinación con morderlo.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó — Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

— Ja, ja. Lo siento bro — Se disculpó mientras las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad y lamía su cuello — Pero a veces me pregunto a qué sabrá tu cuerpo — Volvió a morder su hombro.

— De nuevo tú y tus preguntas escalofriantes ¡Auch!

— Perdona — rio— Oye ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre el sabor de una mujer y un hombre?

— ¿Tú lo sabes?

— Sería interesante descubrirlo.

— Mejor cállate y bésame que me estoy aburriendo.

— A sus órdenes — Sonrió con lujuria.

Con su amigo Kenma lo intentó más de una vez. Siempre acercándosele y comenzando a masturbarlo, al final se daba por vencido. Su amigo no ponía nada de su parte, no parecía disfrutarlo pero tampoco desagradarle. No lo acercaba ni se apartaba. Su poco interés por las cosas lo desesperaban. Tan inexpresivo y poco hablador. ¿Qué tan difícil era intentar disfrutar aunque sea un poco?

También llegaba a hacerlo con Suguru. Esa serpiente era muy buena, debía admitirlo, aunque le salía muy caro. Odiaba pagar por atender sus placeres pero habían llegado a un acuerdo. Le pagaba cierta cantidad al mes y él estaría cada que lo necesitara. Un simple mensaje y aparecería en la puerta de su casa en menos de cinco minutos. Lo llamaba cada que no podía conseguir a alguien para saciarse o cuando estaba aburrido para salir. Era un beneficio mutuo: Suguru disfrutaba del dinero que le daba y él de su cuerpo. Ambos ganaban, nadie perdía.

El entrenamiento de cada año había comenzado, ahora los acompañaría el equipo de Karasuno. Se encontraba feliz por cuerpos nuevos, frescos y una que otra piel virgen.

La primera noche encontró al pequeño jugador diez salir de baño. Todos dormían y era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía. Lo tomó del brazo, lo llevó de regreso al baño y comenzó a besarlo. El menor estaba sorprendido. No sabía que pasaba.

— No, espera Kuroo-san — Intentó poner resistencia.

— Qué pasa Chibi-chan — Comenzó a quitarle la playera. Se sorprendió al ver que llevaba una venda sobre su abdomen pero no le dio importancia — Yo sé que lo disfrutarás.

— Basta —Su voz comenzó a temblar — Kageya… — Su frase fue interrumpida otro beso.

— Descuida — Metió su mano bajo su ropa interior y sonrió cuando el menor gimió — Nos encargaremos de que no se entere.

Al día siguiente Kageyama lo fulminaba con la mirada y Hinata tenía una venda en su brazo. Admitía que quería volver a penetrar ese pequeño cuerpo pero el jugador nueve no se apartaba de él ni un segundo. Era notorio que se había dado cuenta y probablemente se desquitó con el enano. Una lástima pero no era su problema.

El entrenamiento pasó y saturó su deseo con la mayoría de los estudiantes. Bokuto seguía igual con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Con Akkashi no se atrevía a tocarlo, no porque respetara que fuera la pareja de Bokuto sino porque su amigo no le permitía acercársele demasiado.

Con los jugadores de Karasuno fue divertido. Se deleitó con casi todos incluyendo a la manager de cabello negro, tomando cierto favoritismo por el jugador once y su capitán. Una noche antes de que volvieran a su ciudad, se dio un deleite con Nishinoya, Sugawara, Daichi y la manager. Tsukishima se había negado y aunque le hubiera gustado tenerlo, fue una de las mejores fiestas que tuvo en las últimas semanas.

Los días pasaban y seguía sin obtener respuesta. Al día siguiente del entrenamiento le había enviado un mensaje a Hinata para "hablar" de lo sucedido pero no obtuvo respuesta. También le había enviado un mensaje a Tsukishima y al igual que Hinata, ningún mensaje de regreso.

Caminaba tranquilo, había tenido una tarde con dos bellezas de su escuela. Un hombre se le acercó, portaba una playera con la imagen de Asmodeo impreso en él. No necesitó que le dijera algo, descubrió sus intenciones a simple vista. No se negó, todavía tenía energía y un deseo que no se llenaba con dos simples mujeres.

El problema fue cuando lo llevó a un callejón. Una furgoneta, varios hombres y un golpe en la cabeza fue lo último que recordó.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? Ni idea. Las cuatro paredes que obstruían la luz no le permitían calcular su estancia. Su ropa estaba sucia, el aroma a semen sobre el colchón viejo penetraba sus fosas nasales y él único ruido presente era el goteo de una cañería cercana.

La puerta se abrió y la poca luz que escapó a su habitación lo cegó. Escuchó las cuatro voces de sus captores. En vez de temblar de miedo y suplicar porque lo dejaran ir, sonrió. Había esperado ese momento todo el día.

Lo habían secuestrado, torturado y se saciaban con él. Si uno se cansaba seguía otro, si ese se cansaba, otro lo esperaba. Mientras las penetraciones seguían, uno tras otro, hora tras hora, día tras día, él sonreía. Porque para él, no se encontraba en un sótano oscuro ni frío. No tenía hambre ni sueño. No se preocupaba por sus estudios ni buscar con quien divertirse. No había gente negándose a los placeres de la carne ni cansándose de la energía que emanaba su cuerpo, no. Estaba en un lugar único.

Se encontraba en el mismísimo paraíso. Un paraíso sólo para él.


	2. Invidia

Los padres de Ushijima Wakatoshi habían fallecido cuando tenía ocho años, quedando al cuidado de su abuelo. A los trece su cuidador murió dejándolo solo junto con una fortuna millonaria. Ahora a sus casi dieciocho, vivía solo en la casa antigua de su abuelo. Podía comprarse la casa más lujosa de la ciudad pero lo consideraba un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero. Su hogar era grande y acogedor, una casa antigua con un gran jardín. Los cuidadores de la casa le daban todo lo que necesitaba sin meterse en sus asuntos.

Tenía el suficiente dinero para vivir bien durante diez vidas. Era bueno en los estudios y el deporte. Su equipo practicaba con profesionales y las universidades se peleaban por tenerlo. Su forma poco particular de jugar y su potente fuerza le habían dado varios apodos pero su favorito era el de _Leviatan_ , la bestia marina que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Tenía todo lo que una persona de su edad deseaba. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? Algo le faltaba y sabía que era ese algo. Más bien, ese alguien.

—Iwa-chan~ Espera, no camines tan rápido.

—Si te apuraras —Habló enojado sin desacelerar el paso.

—¿No ves que estoy cansado? Vamos, no sean tan cru… —Se detuvo y su mirada infantil se endureció al verlo —Qué haces aquí, Ushiwaka.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Intentó acercársele pero Iwaizumi se interpuso y Oikawa sonrió ante la reacción de su amigo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —Volvió a repetir —A solas.

—Si crees que voy a dejar a Oikawa conti…

—Está bien —Oikawa le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo y se puso a su lado —No será una larga charla.

—¡Mas te vale no tardar, idiota! —Tomó su mochila.

—Waa, que cruel Iwa-chan~

Iwaizumi le dijo que lo esperaría en el parque y comenzó a caminar. Una vez solos, Oikawa habló.

—Sí que tienes agallas para haber venido a verme en la entrada de la escuela —Habló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Me disculpo por eso.

—Dime de una vez que quieres. Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo contigo.

—Debiste haber ido a Shiratorizawa.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Supéralo ¿Quieres?

—Todavía puedes ir a Shiratorizawa.

—¿Acaso eres tonto? —Rio — Estamos en el último año ¿Y todavía quieres que vaya a tu escuela? —Observó su cara indiferente y suspiró —Digamos que me convences y voy. Ya es muy tarde para entrar al club y aún si lo hiciera, serían por unos meses. Sólo iría a perder mi tiempo.

Oikawa tenía razón. Ambos se encontraban en su último año. Tiempo insuficiente para que sacara lo mejor de su equipo o para ser más exactos, lo mejor de él.

—Entonces sal conmigo —Soltó sin más.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ofendido.

—Tienes razón, sólo estaríamos juntos el resto del año, pero si sales conmigo entonces me aseguraré de ir a la misma universidad que tú. Estaríamos en el mismo equipo y seríamos invencibles.

A pesar de que Oikawa era una persona expresiva, en ese momento no sabía en que estaba pensando. Se acercó e intento acariciar su mejilla pero su voz cortante lo detuvo.

—Qué crees que estás haciendo —Su mirada se volvió fría y el castaño apartó su brazo —¿Crees que me rebajaría para salir con alguien como tú? —Rio —Entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensé —Comenzó a caminar —Ah, y para que lo sepas. El único que reconozco como mi igual es a Iwa-chan, por lo tanto —Detuvo sus pasos, volteó y sonrió con cinismo —Él es el único que puede tocarme.

Oikawa tenía el potencial de relucir las cualidades de su equipo, por eso lo deseaba más que nada en Shiratorizawa. Sin embargo, poco a poco ese argumento dejó de ser suficiente. El jugador de Aoba ocupaba sus pensamientos cada vez más y cuando lo veía por la calle, no podía evitar sentir envidia al ver que siempre iba acompañado de Iwaizumi.

Los días pasaban y los deseos por tenerlo aumentaban. ¿Podía vivir sin él a su lado? Ya no. Su limité llegó cuando una noche lo encontró en el parque. Lo malo era que no estaba solo. Iwaizumi lo acompañaba. Sus manos recorrían la piel blanca de Oikawa mientras sus labios se deleitaban de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que debía ser suyo y de nadie más. Ya no lo deseaba para Shiratorizawa. No. Lo deseaba para él y lo obtendría de una u otra forma.

—

Ushijima se encontraba sentado mientras observaba el comienzo de un partido. No era común de él ver los juegos cuando se encontraban en pleno torneo pero le prometió a su entrenador hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo uno de ellos sería con los que jugaría dentro de unos días.

Sus ojos observaban el partido pero su mente divagaba en otro lado: Oikawa Tooru. Los carteles con su rostro se encontraban por toda la ciudad. La policía buscaba incansablemente y una vez encontró a Iwaizumi buscarlo por su cuenta.

Sonrió al recordar recordar que él era el único en saber dónde estaba.

 _—_ _Suéltame — Ordenó con voz cortante._

 _—_ _Podría hacerlo —Se acercó a escasos milímetros de él —Si me dejas poseerte._

 _—_ _¿Acaso te crees lo suficiente para mí? —Le escupió en la cara y rio —Pobre imbécil._

 _—_ _En ese caso —Se limpió el rostro —No me dejas alternativa._

Él lo tenía, en la parte más oculta de su gran casa. Un lugar donde nadie pasaba y de difícil acceso. Podía poseerlo cuando quisiera y le daba todas las atenciones que necesitaba. A pesar de todo, no se sentía como debería. Oikawa estaba en sus manos y debía estar satisfecho con eso pero no era así. El sentimiento de vacío que Oikawa llenó volvía poco a poco. Sabía que algo le faltaba.

El sonido del silbato lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. El equipo de Karasuno había anotado otro punto. Sus ojos se enfocaron en uno de los jugadores: Alto, piel clara y cabello rubio. Una y otra vez frustraba los ataques del equipo contrario y a pesar de la distancia, podía distinguir la cínica sonrisa que le daba a los del otro equipo.

En poco tiempo lograrían la victoria. El entrenador del equipo contrario pidió tiempo. En ese momento uno de sus compañeros se le acercó. Era bajo, de cabello oscuro y el único con pecas adornando su rostro. Cuando le habló, el mayor de estatura le sonrió con ternura. De nuevo, algo que no tenía, algo que ya era de alguien más… pero que se volvería suyo.

Era un jugador poderoso, un gran defensa que impedía el paso de cualquier balón. Cada que lo veía jugar sentía ese vacío llenarse. Él, al igual que Oikawa era perfecto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sin duda alguna, le gustara o no, él iría a Shiratorizawa.


End file.
